spongebob_the_lego_squarefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
Production (2013) On August 16, 2013 TheJasbre202 started scripting Season 1 for SpongeBob - The LEGO Square. On December 8, 2013 TheJasbre202 started scripting Season 2. Also on December 8, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that SpongeBob has a brother in Season 4. Also in July 2011 to May 2013 TheJasbre202 did 50 differant unaired SB-TLS shorts and will air soon on TheJasbre202's alternate channel in 2014. Also there is an unaired pilot for SB-TLS that aired June 26, 2013, about a month after the series finale for SB-TLS shorts and will air on TheJasbre202's channel on December 25, 2013. On December 8, 2013 TheJasbre202 revealed that there are 50 shorts from SB-TLSShorts that aired from May 30, 2011 to August 20, 2013 a month before the series SB-TLS began on September 29, 2013. On December 9, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that there will be a season 3, 4, and 5 leading the series to 110th episode passing its 100 episode milestone in 2017! DVD Releases On January 10, 2014 Jonas confirmed that a volume one including episodes 1-6 (12 segmants) and the dvd will be released March 24, 2014, but only 15 are made. On January 11, 2014 Jonas confirmed that a volume two including episodes 7-13 (12 segmants) and the dvd will include a special feature called: How Jonas Created SB-TLS. Only 15 will be made Also Jonas confirmed on 01-11-2014 that a volume three including episodes 14-20 (14 segmants) and the dvd will include a lost episode and a behind the scenes look at season 2. Only 15 will be made. Guest Stars On November 12, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that he would have guest stars including: History12346 - Mountain Climbers - Mountain Bum Series Overview On December 14, 2013 TheJasbre202 announced that season 4 will be the last season to include 2-3 segmants in every episode and Season 7 will be the start of 1 segmant in every episode and also there might be a 17th season. On January 19, 2014 the first 60 episodes (3 seasons) were revealed, and Season 3 will be the first season to be in widescreen full HD. Timeline (2013-2027) List of Shorts Season 1: 2011 On December 27, 2010 TheJasbre202 started on production for SBTLS-S. On May 10, 2011 TheJasbre202 started the first season of SB-TLS originally, but now its called SBTLS-S Season 2: 2011 Season 3: 2011-2013 List Of Episodes On January 20, 2013 TheJasbre202 ordered 20 episodes and confirmed that Spongebob: The LEGO Square would take the time slot of SpongeBob LegoPants on Fridays. On September 27, 2013 TheJasbre202 moved the air dates of Season 1 to sundays so SpongeBob LegoPants was not canceled. On October 18, 2013 TheJasbre202 ordered 20 episodes and confirmed that there would be a 2nd season and it would take the time slot for SpongeBob LegoPants which is moved to thursdays. On October 27, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that it would be on fridays summer 2014 to winter 2014. On December 21, 2013 TheJasbre202 ordered 20 episodes and confirmed that there would be a 3rd season and it would be on fridays starting August 29th, 2014 which is when another season 2 episode airs and this season would end in 2015. On December 24, 2013 TheJasbre202 will confirm that the 3rd season will be on Fridays. Pilot (2013) On June 26, 2013 TheJasbre202 made an unaired 11-minute SBTLS pilot but is not aired on his youtube channel. Season 1 (2013-Present) On June 27, 2013 TheJasbre202 started production on SBTLS and would start scripting on July 1, 2013. This season premiered on September 29, 2013 with "Apartment 13". And this season will end on June 1, 2014. On April 18-19, 2014 a super spongy marathon aired with 6 new episodes, with sunday having the final part to the marathon with a new episode. On May 18, 2014 Jasbre replaced "Evil Ball" with "EasterBob" and "Forward To The Past" with "Mother Of The Year" plus "Killer Waterpark" with "Boombox" and he aired a series of mothers day shorts. Hiatus Mini-Show On January 20, 2014 TheJasbre202 confirmed that a mini show between season 1 and season 2, it will be a series of mini shows in a mini season. These shorts would be at least 1-3 minutes long. This would air every Friday & Tuesday until the 27th. This has 8 production codes from season 1. Season 2 (2014) On October 19, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that there would be a Season 2 for SpongeBob: The LEGO Square and Jonas would be directing it. This would start to air in 2014. This season will be starting the original airdates(canceled airdates from season 1) on fridays due to summer because jasbre wants people to enjoy the new season on fridays, with the next seasons they will also be on fridays to!. Season 3 (2014-2015) On December 21, 2013 TheJasbre202 ordered 20 more episodes and confirmed that there will be a third season. On January 11, 2014 TheJasbre202 confirmed that this would be the first season in Widescreen HD and that it will be the last season to include 20 episodes. The Movie (2015) On December 6, 2013 TheJasbre202 confirmed that there will be a movie for SBTLS and might be an hour long. Scripting will start on December 26, 2013 and TheJasbre202, History12346, BomoVideos8316, and 177777Greg would be scripting it and will be doing differant scenes.